A New Life
by bluisamazing
Summary: What happens when there is a fruit in the Amazon jungle that can change someones species. And what happens if someone eats it by accident and Tiago plays a park on another person with it. Will they fail at making a new life, or learn the ways of the jungle. *On hold due to the lack of ideas, sorry*
1. The Begining

**AN: This is my first ****fanfiction**

_There is a certain fruit that only grows in the Amazon Jungle. When a living thing eats it they change into the last thing that was holding the fruit and loose everything from their old life except their memory, they have to start a new life wherever they end up. _

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

_**Our story begins three months after Blu and his family settled into the Amazon Jungle.**_

"Is it morning already?" Blu thought to himself, not wanting to wake his kids he goes to get some fruit for his family.

"Good morning Blu, where are you going" Jewel said

"Good morning Jewel, I'm going to go get some fruit for you and our kids."

"OK, be careful." Jewel said with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Jewel I'll be fine, don't worry." Blu said pulling Jewel into a kiss.

Blu took of to go look for some fruit, he wanted to find Jewels favorite, mango.

"While I'm out, why not go say good morning to my friends."

Blu flew of to go find Nico, Pedro, and Rafael. They had all come to move into the Amazon with him. He found Nico and Pedro's hollow but they were still sleeping. Blu went over to see if Rafael and Eva were awake.

"Hey guys I see that you are awake this morning!" Blu said

"Yes, we just woke up and I'm getting ready to get some food." Rafael said

"That's good, how about we go together." Blu said

"Sound good!" Rafael said

* * *

><p>While Jewel was waiting for Blu to come back with the food, Jewel saw one her friends, Annie coming to see her. Annie had<p>

just recently moved into the Amazon jungle. Jewel went outside the hollow so she wouldn't wake her kids up to go talk to Annie.

"Hey Annie, how are you doing?" Jewel said

"I'm doing great Jewel, its hard getting used to this place." Annie said gloomily.

"Don't worry I'm sure you will get used to it, it took Blu a while to get used to it." Jewel said in a comforting tone.

"But Blu wasn't in the same situation as me."

"That's beside the point Annie, you have the same mindset as Blu when he came here." Jewel said

"I guess your right Jewel, I could get used to it."

"So Annie, I was going to ask you something, do you ever think about starting a family?" Jewel said to Annie with a serious look on her face.

Annie a bit taken aback by what Jewel had said. "I don't know Jewel, I would of wanted one before the incident, if I told anyone but you and Blu the truth about me they would ether dismiss me as crazy, or hate me."

"I don't think they would do that." Jewel said looking at Annie with a smile.

"Maybe I'll find someone just like me, but who am I kidding." Annie said sadly looking down at the ground.

"You need to be optimistic, did you think someone like Blu could find somebody like me?" Jewel said thinking about her amazing mate, Blu.

"No I guess not." Annie said thinking about if she had someone as amazing as Blu in her life.

"Hey Annie, why don't you have breakfast with us today."

"I would love to Jewel, I want to thank you for making me feel so at home here despite the circumstances." Annie said her head perking up in response.

"It was nothing Annie" Jewel said

"I think Blu is coming back home with the food." Jewel said looking over at Blu.

"Hey Blu over here" said Jewel motioning to Blu to show him where to come.

"Oh hi Jewel I got some mango's for us and the kids, is Annie having breakfast with us to? Im glad I brought extras."

"Yes Annie is having breakfast with us today" Jewel said pointing to Annie.

"Hey Blu, how are you doing?" Annie said waving to Blu.

"I'm doing great today."

"Do you think our kids have woken up yet?" Jewel said

"You guys are sure lucky to have kids as nice as they are." Annie said getting depressed again.

"Like I said Annie, I'm sure you will someday." Jewel said.

"Yeah, Annie you just have to be patient, I'm sure someday you will find somebody that can love you for who you are." Blu said

"Did you ever think that Jewel could like someone like me before she got to know me? You just have to get to know someone before you judge them" Blu said

"That's just what Jewel was telling me earlier" Annie said motioning to Jewel.

"Thank you so much for being here for me guys." Annie said pulling both of them into a group hug.

"Now we can go check on our kids" Jewel said

They went in to find that Tiago was the first one awake.

"Good morning Tiago." Blu and Jewel said.

"Good morning mom and dad" Tiago said stretching his wings "Do you have some food? I'm starving!" You could hear Tiago stomach growl after he said that.

"Yes I have mango's right here for all of us, remember to be good we have a guest over for breakfast today." Jewel said using her wing to point at Annie.

"Thanks Mom!" Tiago said taking a huge bite out of the mango.

"If you should be thanking anybody it should be your father he went out to get the food." Jewel said motioning to Blu.

"Oh, thank you dad for the mango" Tiago said giving his father a hug.

"What else do you say Tiago." Jewel said staring at her son "What do you mean mom? Oh, good morning Annie." Tiago said remembering his manners for the second time that day. "Good morning to you to Tiago" Annie said smiling at Tiago.

Just then Carla and Bia woke up. "Good morning mom, dad, and Annie." Carla and Bia both said.

"See Tiago your sisters remembered to say good morning to Annie." Jewel said staring at her son once again.

"I'm sorry mom I'll remember next time she comes over." Tiago said hanging his head down.

"Its OK Tiago." Jewel said giving her son a kiss.

Jewel then passed out mango's to Carla, Bia, Annie, Blu and herself. "Now we can all eat, even though Tiago has already eaten" Jewel said as they all bit into their food.

"Now that were all done eating we need to decide what were going to do today." Jewel said

"I have a feeling that today something amazing will happen." Tiago said with excitement.

"You say that everyday though Tiago." Bia said rolling her eyes at her brother.

"I think today will probably be just another boring day." Carla said putting her ear buds in. "Don't say that Carla." Jewel said "Everyday is the same here, we get up and do the same things every day" Carla said sighing.

"You never know Carla something might happen someday, no day is ever the same as the last. You need to keep a open mind." Jewel said looking at Carla "I guess your right mom. But sometimes everyday feels the same." Jewel smiled at her daughter. "See I knew you could think different, you just have to make the best of your day."

_You can say that again about something happening and changing your life, _Annie thought to herself.

"We need to decide what we are going to do today." Blu said "I think we should go swimming today." Tiago said jumping up and down.

"I think we should go study some more of the local life." Bia said holding a pencil and a notepad "Doesn't matter to me." Carla said "How about this, Jewel takes Tiago and Carla swimming while I take Bia to do what she wants to do. Does that all sound good to you guys?" Blu said waiting for their input.

"Since you guys are getting ready I think I'm going to go, see you guys later" Annie said "Bye Annie seen you later." They all said.

"That sounds good Blu." Jewel and her kids said "Good then its settled, meet back here at about sunset." Blu said with a satisfied look on his face. "Bye" Jewel, Tiago and Carla said. "Bye" Blu and Bia said as they flew in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>His name was Jose, he was making his final packing arrangements for a two week long camp out in the Amazon jungle.<p>

_Almost done! Just need one more thing, my camera, I wonder where I put it. There it is, now that I have my camera I can catch my flight and make my way to the Amazon. _

"Lets see, I have my tent, water, food, matches, camera, clothes. I think I'm good! Off to the airport."

He got in his car and drove of to the airport hoping he wasn't going to be late for his flight.

##

"Finally here, need to hurry up my flight leaves in an hour."

"Here it comes the one thing I hate about the airport, security. At least I can watch something on the TV's while I wait." Jose thought to himself.

_News Story: Woman goes camping in the amazon jungle and __authorities__ cannot find her, Three weeks ago a person named Annie went camping in the Amazon jungle and we __don't__ know where she is..._

"That's funny, that's where I'm going, I'm sure it will be fine she probably got lost, I'm sure they will find her." Jose thought nervously.

_##_

"Finally on my way, I cant help but wonder what happened to that Annie person." Jose thought "I'm still sure nothing bad will happen to me, I'm getting tired I think ill take a nap on the way there" Jose though falling asleep

##

It was morning when he finally made it to the airport. "Am I finally here? It seems like it"

Jose left the airport and found a car to take him to the campground, after he got to the campground it was about a 3 mile hike to where he could set up the tent so he began his hike.

"Time to start setting up my tent and everything else." Jose said excitedly. "When I get set up I can make myself some lunch." Jose finished setting up his tent and everything else. The place where he set up his tent was by some Brazil nut trees. "Such a peaceful place to have found to set up."

Just then he saw two blue macaw's watching him from the trees. "Hey there how are you doing?" Jose said quietly as to not scare the bird's off "Why am I talking to a bird's, sadly they cant understand me." Jose thought sadly. After he said that the two birds flew off

"See even they think I'm crazy." Jose said laughing.

* * *

><p>It was morning in the Amazon Rain-forest, Edwardo the leader of the tribe was just waking up ready to start another day of leading his tribe. He needed to get some food. He took off and went to go find some Brazil nuts to eat. Just after he left his hollow he saw Roberto leaving his hollow.<p>

"Hey, Edwardo I was just going out to to get some food wanna come?" Roberto questioned

"Sure, I was just leaving to do the same thing." Edwardo stated

The two birds went off to the nearest Brazil nut grove to fetch some food. When they made it to the grove they landed and started eating.

"Did you hear something Edwardo?" Roberto said nervously

"I think so let's go check it out, it might be humans trying to hurt our people."

They went over to check out what the noise was. They flew to a clearing and found a human setting up a camp in the clearing.

"Do you think he could be dangerous?" Edwardo whispered

Even though Edwardo trusted Linda and Tulio he didn't trust any other human without getting to know them first.

"He looks harmless enough, we should keep our eye on him though." Roberto whispered

Just then the man looked at Edwardo and Roberto and waved at them. They both took of at once and went back to where the other birds were.

"Doesn't this remind you of that other person we saw camping here a couple weeks ago?" Roberto said scratching his head thinking.

"Kind of I don't know what happened with that person we saw her one day and then she was gone the next day. Then the day after that person disappeared. Blu and Jewel found a macaw named Annie in the jungle where that person was camping. What a coincidence don't you think? Edwardo said

"You know as well as I do, there is no way for a human to change into a macaw, but I do agree that is a pretty amazing coincidence." Roberto said scoffing at what Edwardo said.

"One of these days we should ask that Annie bird and see what she says." Roberto said holding in a laugh

"Maybe we should" Edwardo said as both of them started laughing "Now back to what we were going to do."

"Roberto go tell some of the other members of our tribe to check on that man periodically."

"OK I'm on it."

Roberto and Edwardo parted ways and went on with what they were doing before they saw the human.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the first chapter, just a introduction of characters. I will get on the second chapter whenever I have time to work on it. Please leave a review and tell me if you liked it or what I could improve on.<strong>


	2. Everything Changes

**Chapter 2: Everything Changes**

It was just after Edwardo and Roberto had seen the human Jose camping out in the forest. Roberto went to tell some of the other birds about what they saw in the forest. The other birds promised to check up on him every once in a while. Edwardo went to go see how all of his people were doing. They were asking about all the problems that were easy to answer like "Are we in any danger?" Edwardo answered them effortlessly. After he was done with answering all their questions he met up with Roberto again and they talked about what would happen if they get attacked by humans again.

"If we get attacked by humans again I think that we need to use the Brazil Nuts. They worked so well last time." Roberto said

"You know that is our main food source if use all of it then we will be out and will have to wait for them to regrow." Edwardo said.

"I know I know but that could be a last resort." Roberto said putting his head in his wings thinking.

"Let's go see if Blu has any thoughts on what would be good." Roberto said.

Roberto and Edwardo flew off to Blu's hollow to see if he would give them any advice on how to fight humans if they would ever show up and try and take back the jungle. They didn't know that Blu had already left with Bia to go out into the jungle. When they got to his hollow they found that Jewel, Blu or their kids weren't there.

"They must of gone somewhere today and we just missed them, we should wait for them." Roberto said sitting down.

"Don't be silly we will drop by later and see if they are there." Edwardo said getting ready to take off from the hollow.

"Are you coming Roberto?"

"Yes I'm coming."

The two birds flew off to go think of more ways they could defend their home if an attacker be it bird or human tried to harm their tribe.

* * *

><p>Blu and Bia had just left the hollow and were on their way to go study some more of the jungles insects. On their way they stopped by to say hi to several of their friend and family. Today Bia wanted to study insect life. She had brought along her notepad and a pen to write with. The first thing they saw after leaving their area of the jungle was a scarlet macaw getting food. They stopped to say hi since they were on good terms with their tribe after they both fought off the humans together.<p>

"How are you doing today?" Blu said holding out his wing for the other bird to shake

"I'm doing well just getting some food." The other scarlet macaw said

"Me and my daughter are off to explore more of the jungle." Blu said pointing to Bia

"Hello, my name is Bia." Bia said to the other scarlet macaw.

"Hi, nice to meet you Bia." The other scarlet macaw said

"We better be off now." Blu said as they took off.

"Bye" The other scarlet macaw said

Bia and Blu took off to continue looking around the Jungle for insects to study.

* * *

><p>After Jewel, Carla, and Tiago flew off from their hollow, they went to go find a place to go swimming. On they way they saw Mimi and stopped to go say hi.<p>

"How are you doing?" Jewel said giving Mimi a hug.

"I'm doing great, how are your kids doing?"

"Were doing great, were on our way to go swimming now."

"That sound fun, where are Blu and Bia." Mimi questioned

"They went to go study some more of the jungle." Jewel said

_Sometimes Blu and Bias knowledge can get annoying at times. _Jewel thought

"We better be off, it was nice seeing you again, you are always welcome in our hollow if you want to come see us." Jewel said taking off with her kids to go find someplace to swim

"So do you kids know anywhere to swim?" Jewel asked her kids.

"I know this one place, it's over there in the Brazil nut grove." Tiago said

"That sounds good, can you lead the way there?" Jewel said

"Sure thing mom, just let me get my bearings."

They flew around for a bit while Tiago looked at the surroundings trying to get his bearings. He eventually found out where he was and they set off in the direction of the lake where they would spend their day.

"Here we are guys, I told you I would be able to find it. Eventually."

"Now that we are here we can finally relax." Jewel said

_I wonder how Blu and Bia are doing, I__'__m sure their fine, sometimes I worry too much.__ I know they can take care of themselves._Jewel thought to herself

"Since we are here I want all of you to have fun but you also must remember to be safe, remember to make sure you don't drown and make sure nothing is in the water before you get in. Now that I know you will be safe lets go have fun." Jewel said as they all jumped in.

* * *

><p>Blu and Bia had been having a fun time doing what they were doing. Bia had filled half of the pages in her notebook putting down information about the things she had learned while exploring the jungle.<p>

"This sure is nice bonding with you Bia."

"It sure is nice to get away from my brother and sister sometimes. I love them but they can get annoying at times." Bia said

"I'm sure when Tiago gets older he will be less hyper." Blu said

"I'm sure you are right dad."

"We have been out all day do you think we should start heading home to meet your mom and your siblings? It's almost sunset."

"Your right I lost track of time, sounds good lets start heading back right now."

The two birds headed back to their hollow to meet up with their family again.

* * *

><p>Carla, Tiago and Jewel were having a fun day swimming at the lake. They started out having a splashing contest and after that see who could do the best dive into the water. Then they did more contests like see who could float on the water the longest, and who could do the best back flip.<p>

"It's been a long day, I think it's time to go home." Jewel said

"Do we have to go now?" Tiago said

"You can stay a little bit more but it's almost sunset and we promised your dad that we would be back by sunset."

"OK mom." All of the kids said

The macaw family stayed for five more minutes and then took off to go back home. After they were flying for a little bit, then Tiago saw a human over in the grove. He didn't see any threat in him but he wanted to do something to make him get away from where they live.

"Hey mom, I have to be right back. I have to relive myself." Tiago lied to his mom because he didn't want her to find out he was going to do something bad.

"OK Tiago, we will wait over here. Don't take too long, we need to get back to our home." Jewel said as she flew over with her other kids to a branch to wait for Tiago.

_Now that they are gone, I can go find some way to prank that person. _Tiago thought to himself

He looked around for anything he could throw at him. He saw a tree that had fruit that he had never seen before.

_This looks interesting, it feels firm. This could do. _Tiago though picking the fruit up and checking to see if it would be a good fit.

_Now I have to make sure he doesn__'__t see me. _Tiago thought as he silently crept up as to make sure he couldn't see him. Then Tiago positioned himself in a tree and waited until he turned his mouth towards him. Tiago wanted to throw the fruit in his mouth so he would get scared. He finally turned around to face Tiago. Tiago took this time to throw the fruit at him.

"GET OUT OF HERE! THIS IS OUR HOME!" Tiago said as he threw the fruit into the human's mouth. Tiago's act of throwing the fruit in his mouth caused him to swallow it.

Tiago then took of from the tree and flew back to his mom.

"Where were you, I was starting to get worried." Jewel said making sure her son wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine mom, I was just over there." Tiago said pointing to a different spot than he actually was.

"Now that you are back we can continue flying back." Jewel said

They then continued flying back to their home. But while they were coming back they meet up with Blu and Bia.

"Hey Blu how was your day?" Jewel questioned

"It was good, we just went around studying insects." Blu said

"It was very educational." Bia said

"How was your guy's day?" Blu asked the group.

"We had such a good time!" Tiago said ecstatically

"I did to, I didn't think I would but I did." Carla said

"That's good to hear that all of you had a good day." Blu said

Just then they saw Annie flying towards them.

"Hey guys how are you doing!" Annie said

"Hey Annie we are just heading home from our activities today." Blu said

"That's cool, did you guys have fun?" Annie asked

"We sure did." The group said.

"I'm on my way to go get some food meet up with you guys later." Annie said flying off.

They continued talking until they got back to the hollow, Jewel was still wondering if Tiago had been telling the truth.

"Hey Blu, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Jewel whispered to Blu.

"Sure lets go over here." Blu said motioning to Jewel to follow her. They left the hollow and perched in another tree.

"Whats wrong Jewel." Blu asked with a concerned look.

"After we left the lake today, Tiago said he had to go relive himself, but he took a long time and I don't know if I believe him." Jewel said to Blu

"Tiago is the one to lie sometimes, I guess we will just have to wait and see if he is telling the truth in time. Besides what do you even think he did, if he did something it couldn't of been that bad." Blu said.

"You right Blu, but sometimes you never know." Jewel said

After their talk Blu and Jewel flew back to their hollow to eat and spend time as a family discussing the day.

* * *

><p>Annie had spent her day doing what she normally does, exploring the jungle and trying to find out things she didn't know before. It was sunset and she had just finished saying hi to Blu, Jewel and their kids and was on her way to find food. On her way to finding food she saw the same human camp and decided to investigate. When she got there she saw a blue macaw lying unconscious near the tent.<p>

##

**Annie Flashback from three weeks ago: **Annie was getting ready to go on her trip to the Amazon jungle. She had already packed everything she needed and drove to the airport to catch her flight. When she got to the airport she remembered to call her parents to tell them she was going to be gone for a while.

_"Hey mom, I am going on a trip to the Amazon and wont be back for a couple of weeks."_

_"Annie, you know I worry about you even though you are an adult."_

_"You don't have to worry ill be fine."_

_"You never know Annie, if you don't come back in three weeks I'm going to look for you."_

_"I will be fine mom, but __it's__ nice to know that you would do that."_

_"OK, have a good time and will see you in three weeks."_

_"Bye mom I love you tell dad I called"_

_"Bye Annie love you to."_

Annie hung up the phone and boarded the plane.

"Ill just look out the windows while I wait."

After Annie had looked out the window for a little bit she then started reading a book until the plane landed. Annie got off the plane and found a car to take her to the jungle. She had to take a walk to the area where she was going to set up. When she got to the area she was going to camp she set up the tent and by the time she was done setting up it was almost dark so she went to sleep. When she woke up it was morning and made herself some food.

"Now that I have food I'm going to go exploring." Annie said to herself.

Annie went off to go see what she could find. When she was walking she saw two Blue Macaws looking at her.

"Hello, there!" Annie said waving at them

The two birds flew off and Annie continued on her walk but not finding much. While she was gone from her camp a Blu Macaw was resting in a tree near her camp that had the special fruit in in. As the macaw was taking off from the tree it accidentally knocked over one of the fruit into Annie's food. Annie had been gone a while and when she got back it was almost sunset again.

"Let me get my food out because I am hungry after a long day of walking."

Annie got out her food but didn't notice that there was a new kind of fruit in the food she was about ready to eat. Annie ate the new fruit and noticed something she was eating tasted different.

"Hmm there is something about this that tastes off, did I find a bad fruit?" Annie said.

"I don't feel to good." Annie said as she stumbled over to her tent. She didn't make it that far.

"I need help..." Annie said weakly as she fell on the ground unconscious.

At that time Blu just so happened to be getting some food for his family. He was going over the forest when he saw another macaw lying unconscious on the ground.

"I need to help her, a predator could kill her." Blu said

When Blu got down to the ground he heard her muttering something about needing help before she fell asleep.

_"What happened to her."_ Blu wondered

Blu then picked her up like he did with Jewel when she had a broken wing. Blu carried Annie back to their hollow. When he got back Jewel was asking him where he had been.

"Do you have the food Blu? The kids are hungry. Oh, who is this and what happened to her." Jewel asked

"I don't know Jewel I was going to get the food and I saw her lying on the ground and knew it would be the right thing to help her."

"You right Blu it was the right thing to do."

"I'm going to go get the food now try and wake her up while I'm gone." Blu said taking off to go get some food.

While Blu was gone Jewel tried to wake Annie up but it wasn't working. Blu flew back into the hollow with the food.

"Any luck on waking her up?" Blu questioned

"No but I see you have the food for the kids."

"Thanks dad, do you think she is going to be alright?" His kids asked him.

"I don't know I cant really say unless I know what happened to her, we will just have to wait until she wakes up." Blu told his kids.

The family went to sleep hopping that Annie would be alright. When they woke up in the morning the first thing they did was to check to see if their guest was awake. She wasn't yet so Blu went to go get some food.

"How long until she wakes up mom?" Her kids asked

"I don't know, we will have to wait and see." Jewel said to her kids

Blu flew back in with the mango's

"I found a tree close over here so that's why I'm back so fas... Look I think she is waking up." Blu said as he flew over as his kids and Jewel followed to where Annie was

Annie started to stir, it seemed to be taking her a long time to get up.

"Dad, why is it taking her so long to wake up." Tiago asked

"I don't know I think she had a rough day yesterday and might still be very tired."

Then Annie turned herself onto her front and tried to use her wings to push herself up. That didn't work because they weren't that strong and couldn't support her body weight.

"This is funny watching this." Carla said holding in a laugh.

"Don't say that Carla, how would you feel if that was you." Jewel said scolding her daughter

Eventually Annie succeeded on getting up. Annie was still half asleep and looked down at herself

"Why am I wearing a blue shirt." Annie said

"What is she talking about." Bia said.

"I don't know, I don't even think she knows, she still looks half asleep." Jewel said.

"Wait this doesn't look like a shirt..." Annie said as she looked around some more. Then she looked at her shoulder's and saw something that made her scramble back in fear.

"What, what is this? Is this a real wing, it doesn't feel fake." Annie said in a tiny voice as she looked at and unfolded her new wing.

"Hello you are you OK over there?" Tiago said

"What is that supposed to me... WAIT, ARE YOU TALKING?" Annie cowered back against the wall in fear.

"Of course I talk, I have always talked." Tiago said giving her a confused look.

"What am I." Annie said getting even more scared as she saw she that instead of feet there was talons.

"Kids, why don't you go outside and do something while me and your father talk to this bird." Jewel said to her kids

"OK" Her kids said as they went outside.

"Where am I and what am I." Annie said looking at Blu and Jewel.

"What do you mean, you are a blue macaw and you're in our hollow, we found you yesterday lying on the ground." Jewel said

"I have something to tell you, I don't know if you will believe me." Annie said

"Yesterday I was out in the jungle and I ate a strange fruit and now this." Annie says motioning to her new body

"I don't think I understand what you mean." Blu said

"What I meant to say is, I was a human and I ate this fruit and then I woke up here a blue macaw." Annie said

"You can't be serious, that's not possible." Blu said

"I don't know how to prove it to you." Annie said

"Wait Blu she might be telling the truth, I heard about this fruit that can do just what she is talking about." Jewel said to Blu.

"I understand if you don't believe me." Annie said

"No no I believe you after Jewel told me about the fruit, so do you need help?"

"I have a question for you, whats this?" Annie said as she looked at her tail feathers.

"What do you mean, oh those are your tail feathers." Jewel said to Annie

"Oh, sorry I'm really disoriented right now." Annie said as she got up again

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Annie said

"Don't worry, hey we don't even know your name." Blu said

"Oh, my name is Annie whats your names?"

"My names Blu and that is my mate Jewel." Blu says motioning to Blu.

"That's nice. I have another question, how am I supposed to pick up things and what am I supposed to eat."

"You use your talons to pick up stuff and we have some fruit here right now if you're hungry." Blu said

After all of the excitement Annie noticed she was hungry. She went over to the mango's and picked one up. When she tried to eat it, she slammed it into her face.

"I have to get used to eating with a beak." Annie said

"Don't worry I'm sure you will get used to it." Jewel said

Annie figured out how to eat and took a bite out of the mango.

_This food is not bad I wouldn't mind eating fruit. _Annie thought to herself.

"What other kind of food do you have here?" Annie said

"Well, we have other kinds of fruit and we have Brazil Nut trees." Jewel said

"Oh, that sounds good."

"Hey Jewel I don't think we should tell our kids that Annie was a human because one thing could lead to another, your father could hear about it and I don't know if he entirely trust's humans yet."

"I don't think we tell anyone should ether." Jewel said

"I think it's time to bring the kids back. Kids come in it's OK now." Blu said

Their kids came back in and asked how Annie was doing. She told them fine and they continued eating.

"So Annie, how about today me and Jewel teach you more skills about living here." Blu said

"OK, just remember you need to help me get places because I cant fly."

"What do you mean she cant fly, she is an adult macaw." Bia said

"She has never learned Bia. She is just like me when I first came to Rio." Blu said

"We will also help you find someplace to live, I think there is an empty hollow just outside." Blu said

"I want to thank you for taking me in and helping me."

"It really is no problem Annie, we will help you in any way possible" Jewel said

"Oh no, I just remembered my parents will come looking for me if they don't hear from me in 3 weeks."

"Don't worry we will help you to contact them, I know how to use human technology." Blu said

They continued talking and Blu send their kids to Edwardo to be watched while he and Jewel went with Annie to teach her the ways of the jungle.

**Flashback End**

##

"There is no way this happened a second time" Annie said as she looked over at the blue macaw on the ground.

She picked up the macaw and started to carry him back to Blu and Jewel's hollow to show them.

"He sure is heavy." Annie said as carried the macaw.

She finally got back to Blu and Jewels hollow with the macaw in her talons.

"Hey Annie how are you doing, is that an injured macaw? If it is we should take him to the aviary." Blu said looking at the macaw concerned.

"I don't think it's that, I found him at a human camp over in the Brazil nut grove."

When Tiago heard that he shuffled around nervously.

"Is there something wrong Tiago?" Jewel asked Tiago.

"It wasn't me I didn't hit a macaw." Tiago said defensively

"What do you mean Tiago? What did you do." Blu asked Tiago with a angry look

"Remember at the lake when I went off? I saw a human camping in the forest and I didn't want him there so I threw a fruit at him in his mouth."

"Wait, Tiago had you ever seen the fruit before?" Annie said her eyes widening in shock

"No, I didn't know what it was and I just threw it."

"This is bad, very bad." Annie said

"Why, it was just a fruit. How could what I did effect what happened to him." Tiago said pointing at the unconscious macaw.

"I think it's time that we told you kids about where Annie came from." Jewel said

"Kids, Annie was originally a human and that fruit that you threw in that macaw mouth must of had the same effect on this macaw as Annie. But we can only wait for him to wake up and see what happened." Blu said

"Why did you never tell us." Their kids questioned

"Because you might of told somebody and Annie could of got in a lot of trouble. And you must not tell anybody about who Annie originally was or this macaw." Jewel said

They all waited for the macaw to awake to see if he was really a human or a normal macaw.

##

**Jose's Dream: **I couldn't see anything, the first thing I heard was the sound of birds but then as I was listing I heard the sounds change into something I could understand. I said to myself "It's only a dream none of it is real." The voices were saying things like "Hello", "Are you alive?" Eventually the noises faded and it was calm.

##

About an hour after Annie brought the macaw to Blu and Jewel's hollow they saw him starting to get up. When Blu and Jewel saw this they sent their kids outside. The first thing he noticed was his mouth and tongue felt different.

"Did something happen to me? Did I get kidnapped and drugged?" Jose said

"Let me go talk to him" Annie said to Blu and Jewel

"Hello, is someone there I can hear you." Jose said

Annie walked over to Jose and said "Hi, I be right now you are freaking out right now."

"How are you talking, the last time I checked birds don't talk. This must be a dream." Jose said brushing off what Annie had said.

"Nope, not a dream but before you go around saying birds cant talk why don't you take a look at yourself first."

"What are you talking about..." Jose said as he looked down at himself. Then let out the biggest scream they have ever heard.

"What, what happened to me?" Jose said slowly backing up looking at his body.

"Stop you going to fall!" Annie said as Jose got close to the edge of the hollow.

"What? AHHHHH" Jose said as he fell from the tree

Annie ran to the edge of the tree to see how far he fell. She saw him on the ground unconscious. She flew down to see the damages. When she got to the ground she saw that his wing was dislocated.

"What happened!" Blu said looking at Jose concerned.

"He got scared and fell out of the tree and fell onto the ground."

"We need to take him to the aviary for treatment." Blu said

Just then they saw Roberto coming out to see them.

"I just heard the loudest scream and it sounded like it was coming from over here." Roberto said

"Yes, it was this macaw here he fell out of the tree and is hurt. Will you help us carry him to the aviary for treatment?" Blu said

"Yes, what way is it." Roberto said

"It's that way" Blu said pointing to the direction where they should fly.

"Jewel we are going to take him to the aviary for treatment."

"OK be careful." Jewel said

Blu, Annie and Roberto took of for the direction of the aviary and began to carry Jose off to get his injuries fixed.


	3. Welcome To The Amazon

**Chapter 3: Welcome To The Amazon**

Roberto, Blu and Annie were carrying Jose to the aviary after he fell out of the tree and dislocated his wing.

"So what exactly happened to him?" Roberto asked

"He got scared and he backed up and fell out of the tree." Annie said

"What scared him so bad that he fell out of the tree?"

"I would rather not say."

They continued on towards the aviary to drop of Jose for treatment. When they got to the aviary they saw that Tulio was in the main room. Blu went up and knocked on the window. Tulio saw Blu at the windows and opened it to let them in.

"Hey Blu, how are you doing. What happened to him?" Tulio asked with concern.

Blu asked for a piece of paper to explain what happened to Jose.

_He was in our hollow but he fell out of it and dislocated his wing. _Blu wrote

"What happened that could of scared him so much?" Tulio asked

_I would rather not say now. _Blu wrote

"OK, fine Blu."

Tulio then picked up Jose and popped his wing back in place then put him in a cage.

"He will have to stay here overnight, you can come see him in the morning."

Annie, Blu, and Roberto flew back to their hollow. When they got back to their hollow Roberto left to go back to his hollow.

"What did Tulio say?" Jewel asked

"He said he will have to stay overnight and that we could come see him in the morning tomorrow." Blu said

"I think I'm going to go home now." Annie said

"OK, lets go see him tomorrow." Blu said

"OK, lets meet at the aviary tomorrow." Annie said flying off to her own hollow.

As Annie was flying back to her hollow she was thinking about Jose.

_He looks kind of cute, no I will have to wait and see. Just maybe though. _

Annie landed back in her hollow and fell asleep because it had been a interesting day.

* * *

><p>It was morning in the aviary and Jose was rolling around in his sleep and accidentally rolled over onto his tail feathers.<p>

"OUTCH!" Jose said jumping up.

"What happened last night?" Jose said looking at his wing

"Oh yeah, nothing much just getting changed into a bird and hurting my wing." Jose said sarcastically looking around the room

"Will you keep it down we are tying to sleep." Another bird said

"Oops, sorry."

Jose heard a rumble in his stomach and looked around his cage for anything he could eat. He saw some birdseed and walked over to eat some of it.

"What is this? Oh its birdseed I guess I don't have a choice, I guess this isn't that bad." Jose said eating the birdseed

Just then Tulio came in the room and saw that Jose was awake.

"I see you're awake, are you ready to go back into the jungle?"

"No, why would I want to go back there! Don't you see what happened to my wing?" Jose said motioning to his wing

"You are sure a talkative macaw, I can see you're ready to be released" Tulio said

"No, that's not what I said!"

_What does he mean? He must not be able to understand what I'm saying. _Jose thought

Tulio then opened the cage door and picked up Jose.

"LET GO OF ME!" Jose said trying to get out of Tulio's grip.

"What wrong? I'm just giving you a check up"

Tulio check Jose's wing, beak and then turned Jose around so that his tail was facing Tulio.

"What are you doing now?" Jose said as Tulio lifted up his tail feathers.

"Why do you need to look back there in from of everybody." Jose said embarrassed.

Just then Blu and Annie came up to the window and saw Jose getting checked up by Tulio. Tulio finished with Jose and saw Blu and Annie waiting at the window and opened it up.

"Hey Blu did you come to see him? He is ready to go be released." Tulio said

Blu and Annie squawked in response. Jose saw Blu and Annie so he walked over to them.

"Will any of you mind explaining what has happened to me?" Jose said

"Well you see, one of my kids threw a fruit in your mouth and it did that. Annie here has had the same thing happen to her."

"Yup, its true" Annie said

"It's that simple?"

"Yes, are you ready to begin your new life?" Annie said

"Wait, what do you mean new life?" Jose asked

"Sorry to break the news to you but there is no way back." Annie said

"Well in that case, is there anyone here that can help me adjust?"

"I will since I know what it meant to be human before." Annie said

Just then Linda walked in the room and saw Jose Annie and Blu. She went over to them and Blu and Annie flew up and perched on her shoulder.

"Hey Blu and Annie, is that one of your friends? Linda asked pointing to Jose.

Linda went to pick up Jose but Jose was walking backwards because he wasn't used to humans being bigger than him and was scared. Jose wasn't looking where he was going so he tripped and fell off the counter. Linda was there to save him from hitting the ground.

"Don't worry you don't have to be scared." Linda said to Jose as she stroked his feathers.

"Ahhhhhh." Jose said with a satisfied tone.

"Do you think we should get going?" Annie said

"Yes I think so. Bye Linda." Blu said

The trio of macaws took off carrying Jose in their grip.

"I'm going to go back to my family, catch up with you guys later." Blu said

"OK Blu see you later." Annie and Jose said

Blu separated from the group and flew back to his hollow.

"I don't even know you're name. My name is Annie by the way"

"Oh, my name is Jose. Nice name."

"The first thing I think we should work on is getting you able to fly."

"Ok Annie where would we do that?"

"Over there." Annie said pointing to a cliff that was about 7 ft high.

_This reminds me of the first time I learned how to fly. _Annie though.

##

**Annie Flashback:**

Blu flies into their hollow where Jewel was getting ready to teach Annie how to fly.

"Oh hey Blu I was getting ready to teach Annie how to fly." Jewel said

"Just let me say something quick." Blu said holding up a cell phone.

"Annie, I found a phone so that you can contact your parents." Blu said

"That's great thank you so much Blu! But one thing how do I use it with talons?"

"I thought of that and got some of those touchscreen gloves, you put your foot in it and type because our talons don't work with a touchscreen."

"That's amazing Blu let my type out a message."

_Message: Hello, mom and dad it will be a while before you see me I have decided to stay here for a long time. You don't have to worry I am fine, don't respond to this number. Love, Annie._

"There I wrote out a message, hope my parents don't get to curious."

"Maybe someday you could show them the truth." Jewel said

"Maybe, but that will be a long-shot. Lets get back to the lesson."

Annie and Jewel continued the lesson. After about an hour Annie was ready to take the leap off the branch and try and fly.

"Here I go." Annie said as she jumped off the branch.

Annie flapped her wings and pushed up.

"You did it Annie look down!" Jewel said

Annie looked around and saw that she was flapping her wings and staying up in the air.

"I did it!" Annie said excitedly.

"Now that you can fly we can go looking for a place for you to live." Jewel said

The two birds went off to to a hollow that was near Blu and Jewels. When they got there Annie saw that it was the perfect size.

"I love it, for some reason I would now prefer this over living in a human house."

"That might be your new instincts" Jewel said

"Now that you know where to live, let me show you where to find food and what food is good."

##

"Annie, ANNIE!" Jose screamed

"What, what happened. Did I start daydreaming?"

"Yes you did sorry for yelling."

"Its OK, are you ready to get this lesson started?"

"No, I'm scared I will get hurt like yesterday."

"Don't worry you will be fine."

Annie began the process of teaching Jose how to fly. She showed him how to flap his wings and push up from the ground. After a bit he was ready to try it on his own.

"Hey are you ready to jump off the cliff?"

"I think so." Jose said

Jose got a running start off the cliff and opened his wings as he flew off. He didn't start off as good as Annie. When he jumped off the cliff he didn't open his wings correctly. Since he didn't open them correctly he fell on the ground. Annie saw all of this happen and went down to see what had happened to him.

"Jose, are you OK? That was a nasty fall."

"Ouch, my head. I think something's bleeding."

Annie turned to look at Jose's head and saw that there was a cut on the back of his head.

"You have a cut on the back of your head, I have something to help back at my hollow." Annie said

"OK, let's get over there right now."

Annie then picked up Jose and she flew off to her hollow. When they got to Annie's hollow Annie went over to get her first aid kit.

"I didn't know you had a first aid kit." Jose said

"I don't think any of the other macaws would approve because I'm a bird and I would never need one, I guess its just a human comfort." Annie said

Annie dug through her first aid kit and got out antiseptic and bandages and put one on Jose's head.

"Are you ready to start your flying lesson again?" Annie said

"I think I am, I can do better with the flapping this time I think." Jose said

Jose then got another running start and jumped off the edge of the tree. This time he learned from his past mistake and opened his wings correctly.

"Look Jose you are flying!" Annie said

Jose looked down at the ground and saw that he was in the air

"This is amazing Annie! I never want to go back." Jose said

"Now that we have one lesson out of the way, we can go onto the next one teaching you what birds eat." Annie said

"Sounds good, I'm starving I haven't eaten anything since this morning and it wasn't the best food."

The two birds flew off into the jungle and went looking for some fruit trees. They eventually came to a starfruit tree.

"Now this is called a start fruit, to eat it you pick it up with your talons and eat it."

"Is fruit the only thing?" Jose asked

"No there are also nuts."

"It seems like eating just this could get boring fast." Jose said

"No, it seems like there is always something new and since you are a bird now this is what you eat."

"OK it think I get it, what is the next lesson for me to learn?" Jose asked

"I don't know I think the next thing would be to find you a place to live." Annie said

"OK sounds good do you know any particular place?" Jose asked

"I think so, there might be a vacant hollow near mine, let's go look now."

The two birds flew off to go look for a hollow for Jose to live in. When they got to the hollow they saw that it was vacant.

"Here we are Jose, what do you think of it?" Annie asked

"I like it, can I ask you a question though?" Jose asked

"Sure, what is your question."

"Would you mind if I stayed at your hollow tonight because I am still just getting used to the jungle?"

"I wouldn't mind, I remember I was scared to when I first came here."

"Thanks Annie."

They saw that it was getting late so they headed back to Annie's hollow to go to sleep.

"Thanks for letting me stay here tonight Annie."

"Its no problem, goodnight Jose."

The two birds fell asleep in different sides of the hollow because they weren't mates. During the night Jose unintentionally moved into Annie's wing's. When morning finally came Annie was the first one to wake up because she was used to the time. When she saw that Jose was right there she was startled and moved back which woke Jose up.

"Is it morning already?" Jose said

"Yes, why were you right next to me." Annie asked

"What are you talking about?"

"When I woke up you were right here in my wings."

"Oh I am so sorry I didn't mean that." Jose said scrambling back

"No its fine besides I kind of liked it." Annie said

_What if Annie could be my mate in this new life, no no no what am I thinking I just met her, maybe if I could get to know her better. _Jose thought to himself

"Ready to get on with some more lessons?" Annie asked

"Let's go!" Jose said as they flew off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whenever I am in orchestra and not playing I am thinking about what will happen next. xD <strong>


End file.
